Turn It All Around
by razmatazz3000
Summary: A gift from a supposedly secret admirer brightens Alex Shelley's bad day. Alex Shelley x Chris Sabin. TNA slash.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. They belong to TNA. If they belonged to me, do you know how many slashy storylines I would place them in? Very, very many.

**Author's Notes:**  
Okay, new fic! Yay! So this is another Chris/Alex, because they are fantastically amazing. Yeah. I got this idea while listening to my stupid Maths teacher whining about students and other stuff. Dumb dumb _never_ stops talking.

Ah, anyway. As usual, please feel free to leave a review. It doesn't matter whether you liked the story or not, I just like reviews. Reviews are lovely. Agree? Yes, you agree.

* * *

**Turn It All Around**

"Awesome job on the match, Alex."

"Thanks," Alex Shelley muttered as he walked, giving a distracted half-smile to the camera crew. He was still worn out from the match that he and Chris had fought earlier on, and from the company meeting he had to endure a few hours before. The need to get some rest was keeping his mind occupied. He briskly walked pass the door into the male restrooms, letting out a loud sigh as he did so. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Alex groaned. He looked a mess. The dark circles under his eyes practically broadcasted the fact that he had a bad day.

He turned the sink on, splashing water onto his face. The coldness left his face freezing, but it made him feel better.

Just as soon as he twisted the tap close, the door swung open. His friend and co-worker Sonjay walked in, looking almost as gloomy as he was.

"Hey man," Sonjay nodded, and Alex shuddered at the abysmal tone of his voice. The Indian contemplatively studied Alex's face. He remarked, "You look like hell."

Alex exhaled. "I can't help it! I'm so fucking beat. My day can't get any worse than this!"

"Uh huh," Sonjay responded, fixing his shirt in front of the mirror. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, my day's sucking, too."

"I can tell," Alex tried to make his voice sound understanding, but couldn't bring himself to ask Sonjay what was bothering him. He had enough problems of his own. "Okay, so I'm gonna take off."

He exited the bathroom, still not cheering up.

"Alex! My man, the pimp!"

He recognized the voice from behind him, as it belonged to his friend Jay Lethal. Alex turned around. "What?"

"Oh, don't lie to me!" Jay playfully wagged a finger in front of his face. "I saw the box, man."

"Box?" Alex was aggravated from the disturbance, but he _was_ quite curious as to what Jay was talking about. "Explain."

Jay looked like he couldn't believe his ears. "You seriously don't know? Alex, it's been sitting there since _forever_!"

"What the hell do you mean?"

At that moment, Jay looked like he wanted to let out an outburst, but he stopped himself. Instead, he said, "Come on, I'll show you. It's in your locker room."

Raising an eyebrow, Alex watched as Jay turned around and began to walk. Shrugging to himself, he followed suit.

"There it is!" Jay pointed to something inside the room from his position at the locker room doorframe.

Alex tried to look over Jay's shoulder. "I can't fucking see! Move!"

"Is it that time of the month already?"

Rolling his eyes at the sarcastic tone of Jay's voice, Alex pushed past him into the room. His eyes immediately caught sight of a small box, placed on one of the two benches. On top of the wrapped box was an envelope, with a red rose taped onto it.

Alex furrowed his brows. "What the…?" He sent a questioning look towards Jay, who shrugged in reply. Walking closer, Alex picked up the envelope. Written across of it in bold letters were the words, _To Alex_.

"Dude!" He exclaimed. "This is for me!"

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I know. Hence the reason for me calling you a pimp earlier on?"

"Oh, okay," Alex murmured, looking a lot happier than a few minutes ago. "Now go away! I want to read this letter," he held up the envelope, being careful of the rose still taped to it. "…in privacy."

Scoffing, Jay left the locker room, muttering, "Why do I even bother…"

Alex was _beyond _gleeful. This made his day! Quickly, he removed the taped attaching the rose from the envelope, setting it aside together with the flower. He ripped the envelope open, eager to see what was inside. Although the sender did not include their name, Alex still read the note that was written in neat, orderly handwriting.

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet  
And so are you  
Take this gift  
Make yourself stellar  
Take this rose  
And be mine forever._

x

"Alex looks strangely happy right now," Sonjay was sitting at a table in the cafeteria, watching as Alex laughed at something Jimmy Rave had said. "Rave is _not _a funny person. Something's up."

"I know," the man sitting next to him replied.

"He looked pretty sad before."

"I know."

"Sooner or later, he's gonna find out that you're in love with him," Sonjay stated, shaking his head to the blonde next to him.

"I know," Chris Sabin thoughtfully gazed to where Alex was sitting. Sighing, he gave Alex another long look and finally turned to Sonjay. "And it's scaring the shit out of me."

"I understand."

Chris frowned at the sympathetic expression on Sonjay's face. He pointed out, "Wait! Why are you feeling sorry for me? You're the one who's falling for that voodoo chick!"

"Shh!" Sonjay's eyes were wide in alarm as Chris' reference to Roxxi. "She can hear you!"

"No, she can't! She's a voodoo queen, not… like, Sabretooth."

Sonjay frowned. He stood up from his seat, and grabbed his tambourine. As he began to leave, he muttered, "Dork."

Chuckling to himself, Chris leaned back on his chair. He pursed his lips, trying to ease his worries. He really _was _in love with Alex. There was no doubt about it. He couldn't deny it anymore, not to himself. The move he made with the gifts might have been daring, but at least he didn't include his name with it. He had planned to leave it in his locker tomorrow, but seeing Alex so depressed tonight literally made his heart ache.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift off into his thoughts even further.

He wondered what would ever happen if Alex found out. Knowing him, he obviously wasn't the type to be all jolly and celebratory. In fact, Chris imagined his reaction to be somewhat violent, with plenty of vulgarity. No wild post-confession monkey sex for them.

"Chris? Are you even listening?"

His eyes shot open. Alex was seated across the table, a pout prominent on his face. As his heartbeat quickened, Chris resisted the urge to slip back into fantasy. "Uhm? What was that?"

"Oh, yes! I was asking you," Alex smiled. He fingered underneath his shirt, and grinned as he showed off a silver, star-shaped necklace. "Do you like it? It's new."

Chris blinked. The necklace was the gift that he had wrapped in the box. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat. "Er,… it's nice."

"I know, right? I got it from this secret admirer that I have!" Alex exclaimed.

"Secret admirer?" He echoed, feigning obliviousness. Alex was talking about _him_.

"Yeah, someone left a gift for me in the locker room."

Chris tried to look interested. "Ooh, fascinating."

"Whoever it was, they were really thoughtful," Alex stated. "Someone I would be with."

"Awesome."

"Regardless of whether or not I am close to them."

"Ah."

"Regardless of gender."

"That's…" Chris gulped. Where was Alex going with this? "…good to know."

Alex nodded thoughtfully. He added, "And regardless of whether or not it is from you."

"… what?"

"I know you sent this to me, Chris," Alex traced his fingertips across the star pendant hanging on the top of his chest.

"I didn't…" Chris weakly tried to deny it, but stopped himself. Obviously, Alex knew something he didn't. Therefore, he exhaled, and asked, "How?"

"Uh… you left all the _practice_ notes lying around on top of your gym bag," Alex stated, despite the loud groan from Chris. "Together with your big nursery rhyme book."

Alex continued, "I have to say, I'm flattered. But you need to get me another rose."

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. "For what?"

"I lost the one you gave me. Sorry," Alex shrugged.

"But why would you need another one?" He slowly questioned, wary.

"I'm going to need it to be yours forever, won't I?"

**-end.-**


End file.
